


Você não pode estar morto (mas eu ainda temi que estivesse)

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Shooting
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Durante um tiroteio, Dorian é atingido e John entra em pânico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Você não pode estar morto (mas eu ainda temi que estivesse)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [You can't die (but I still feared you would)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093863) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime)



Balas voavam para todos os lados e a fumaça os cegava. Dorian ainda podia atirar, obviamente, com todos os seus sensores, além de uma visão especialmente precisa, mas John estava atirando às cegas, vagamente tentando imitar Dorian na esperança de conseguir acertar alguém. Estavam cercados e o reforço ainda demoraria alguns minutos para chegar. Estavam perdidos. John podia sentir um ataque de pânico começando, a situação familiar demais quase tomando conta de sua mente, mas precisava manter o controle.

 

Então tudo aconteceu rápido demais. Em um momento estava atirando, e no outro estava atirado do chão, com o corpo de Dorian sobre o seu, e podia ouvir as sirenes se aproximando. Os bandidos estavam fugindo, mas seu parceiro ainda estava imóvel sobre ele. Foi quando percebeu que algo estava errado.

 

Rolou-o para o lado em busca do problema, e a resposta era óbvia. Dorian estava desativado, não sabia como colocar isso de outra forma. E a causa só podia ser o buraco de bala no meio da testa dele. Novamente sua memória lhe pregava peças, porque não viu o tiro e nem se lembrava de como foi parar no chão.

 

Sacudiu Dorian suavemente, e então com mais vigor. Não isso não podia estar acontecendo. Ele não podia estar desativado, não podia estar... morto. Não assim, não agora, não tão cedo, não antes de...

 

“Dorian!” gritou lhe estapeando o rosto. “Dorian! Acorda, porra! Acorda! Nem pense em me deixar assim!” Seus tapas, assim como seus gritos, tornavam-se cada vez mais desesperados.

 

Entretanto, Dorian não respondia. Não iria responder, não podia.

 

“Acorda Dorian! Você não pode me deixar assim! Eu te amo, porra! Não posso... não... você não...” sua fala estava cada vez mais incoerente, e sentia as lágrimas começando a se formar.

 

Os olhos de Dorian se abriram. “Uau, isso é que é desligamento abrupto! Tive que rodar uma checagem geral com o sistema de emergência e reparar o... Espera, você acabou de dizer que me amava?”

 

Até aquele momento, não havia percebido o significado de suas palavras, mas agora não poderia negar. Ainda assim, o pensamento lhe causou certa irritação.

 

“Eu pensei que você estava morto!” Gritou irritado.

 

“Então você só me ama se eu estiver morto? Não imaginava que você fosse necrófilo. Se você prefere assim eu tenho uma sub-rotina que...” Começou Dorian com sua usual atitude.

 

“Você sabe que isso não foi o que eu quis dizer seu idiota.”

 

As luzes de Dorian começaram a brilhar e seu corpo pareceu entrar em pane. Assim que os tremores pararam, puxou John para um rápido beijo antes de comentar: “sem querer arruinar todo esse clima de confissões, mas preciso de reparos urgentes. Então que tal se primeiro você chamar Rudy e depois me conseguir um lugar para dormir que não esteja lotado de bonecos sem alma?”. John já estava se distanciando, resmungando algo sobre parceiros sarcásticos e o que fazer com eles, quando Dorian resolveu gritar “Ah, eu amo você também, e você nem precisa estar morto para eu dizer isso.”.

**Author's Note:**

> Pessoal, eu adoro essa série e adoro ainda mais o par, então eu quero fazer um acordo com vocês. Se alguém me disser que está interessado em ler mais, eu vou escrever mais e pedir autorização para traduzir algumas das fantásticas fanfics em inglês que já li aqui. Mas só se vocês tiverem interesse, já que nem sei a quantas anda o fandom brasileiro de Almost Human.


End file.
